Sweet Dreams Broken
by Ressurected Dark Angel
Summary: Deidara stumbles across the worst thing he will ever encounter: a cat girl mary sue who has an unnatural attraction to him.


This story was written by a friend of mine that wished for it to be posted up. I repeat: THIS IS NOT MINE. It is my friends, and all comments will be forwarded to her.

The story itself is inspired by a REAL Mary Sue, miss Kolomala. She is a Mary Sue self-insert, a weak little catgirl with a crush on the deadliest of guys who also just happens to have a weak cat demon trapped in her. Prime target for the Akatsuki, eh? You bet. My friend took the liberty of playing as Deidara during that time [I salute your bravery!, and this is what came out. So, enjoy!

* * *

Emerald eyes quickly fluttered open when the small girl realized she wasn't in the forest anymore. Dirty blonde hair fell upon her face as the four foot tall cat girl rose to her feet. Everything was dark and she couldn't see anything beyond her tiny nose. Her heart began to beat faster when she realized she wasn't alone. Somewhere beyond the abyss someone or something was there. The once happy and silly by nature delicate girl was now very scared. Fear struck at her heart like a hungry snake strikes at a little white mouse. The cat girl's ears where pinned back and she fiddled with her tail between her hands. "H-hello? I-is any one there?" She finally gained enough courage to talk, but her words were no more than a whisper.

Low laughter filled the darkness, "Looks like little kitty finally woke up, un. It's actually quite a shame. Now I'll have to deal with you longer, yeah". Kolomala knew that voice. That heavenly voice. But, why was there now coldness behind that voice? Still, she was relieved to know the blonde was around. "Silly boy should know better than to play tricks on me", a smile crossed her face as her ears perked up. She was going to find him and get him good for this.

Just like a bad horror film, the dark abyss suddenly lifted to reveal more than just her and the blonde Akatsuki member. There were eight other people with them in what appeared to be a large cave. Kolomala was now frozen with fear and panic. She never seen these people before and her blonde love was among them. Where these people his friends? Other members of the Akatsuki? Had to be Akatsuki. Everyone else dressed the same as her handsome blonde. All had long black cloaks with red clouds and the weird hats to cover their faces. Kolomala ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her and tried to pounce on her friend.

Deidara show her coming and knew what she planned to do. That pathetic weak cat girl would make some type of move to come in contact with him. He would never allow it. Just as Kolomala went to pounce on him, Deidara quickly jumped back and looked down upon the cat girl's fallen form.

"What was that for?! Why did you move away from me?! Where are we and who are they?!" Kolomala was now fuming with anger as emerald eyes fought back tears and her tiny form began to shake.

"She's an annoying little brat, isn't she?" One of the others began to speak. It was the tall blue one that reminded Kolomala of a giant fish. "Watch who you're calling a brat you jerk!" She hissed at him. This only made the cave fill with laughter. "Deidara can sure pick 'em! You should have killed her when you had the chance!" Deidara smirked faintly at Kisame's words and remained silent as Kolomala looked up at him from where she still lay on the ground. Kisame only laughed more.

"Silence I grow tired of this. Is everyone now prepared for the process?" Another voice. It came from a man with orange hair and many piercings on his face. He looked to be the leader of the group. No one answered him because he knew they already were and were waiting impatiently to start. The only problem was that the scrawny cat girl woke up.

"What process?! What's going on?!" Kolomala was now filled with terror as she now clinged to Deidara's leg and looked into his cold gray eyes, "Deidara. Please tell me". Her only comfort at the moment was having at least some contact with him by holding onto his leg from the ground.

"You're going to die, un" His voice was cold and low, "We're going to take the demon within you and you're going to finally die at last, yeah". Horror filled tears began to slide down the cat girl's pale cheeks. "Don't say that. Don't say that. I thought you cared about me. I thought you wanted me. I thought you weren't like my father and didn't want me for my demon. I thought you loved me".

Deidara moved down to face the crying Kolomala while the others watched silently. He placed a hand on her moist face and forced her to look at him. Emerald eyes were filled with anger, torment, and pain. Gray eyes filled with distance. The blonde leaned his face into hers to the point where their lips almost touched. "You mean nothing to me, un" Deidara whispered softly and then swiftly hit Kolomala in the back of the neck.

"You mean nothing to me, un". Emerald eyes quickly fluttered open and Kolomala covered her eyes from the brightness around her. Everything was white. What happened? Where did everyone go? Where was Deidara? Kolomala knew she heard someone speak. "Deidara?". Her eyes adjusted to the brightness around and she looked around. Kolomala realized she was standing, but she thought that was impossible. She just woke up from a voice. How can she be standing?

"You mean nothing to me, un". The voice again. Her heart to began to beat faster like a caged bird trying to break free from its cage. "Deidara! Deidara where are you?!" Kolomala called out as she began to run forward only to stumble and fall, "Deidara".

"I told you that you mean nothing to me. Un. You can't even run without falling on your face. You're pathetic, yeah. Not artistic at all" He was right before her with his back facing her. "You're so gonna get it now!" Kolomala cried out as she got up to pounce on him only to fall to the ground again. She landed hard on the ground and cringed at the pain running through her whole body.

Kolomala started crying again and her body started shaking violently. "D-Deidara, P-please help me…" Her voice was hardly above a whisper. "I've got something you for, yeah. I think you'll really like it, un" Deidara turned to face Kolomala and looked down at her as a wicked grin was planted across his face. His gray eyes had a deadly tint to them as he dropped a tiny white spider. The spider began to crawl towards her and Kolomala's eyes widened in terror. To her horror she couldn't move to matter how hard she tried. "No Deidara! I love you!"

This only made the blonde laugh. "Watch this little kitty, un. This one's for you" His voice grew with excitement as he lifted a hand to his face to focus his chakra. "Katsu!" That was the last word Kolomala ever heard. It roared in her ears like thunder. The explosion happened all to soon. The loud boom. The flash. The bright colors. The darkness that followed.

Kolomala's body landed with a loud thud on the cold ground. Her emerald eyes open and lifeless. Her face trapped in an eternal scream. Her tail wrapped around her leg like a snake. Her ears pinned back to her head. Her body already cold to the touch. Her tiny form lay motionless. She was definitely dead.

"Nice work everyone. The demon could be of some use to us. Now, everyone proceed with your assignments" Pein looked at everyone and then to the cat girl's dead form. "Zetsu, I'm leaving you to the task of disposing the body" Pein looked across to Zetsu and then left to handle matters elsewhere.

Deidara looked at Kolomala's dead body. His gray eyes didn't show the slightest hint of pain or sorrow. "Deidara, we have other matters to attend to" Sasori brought him back into reality, "Feel sorry for the girl later". Deidara noted that everyone else besides Zetsu already left. A smirk crossed the blonde's face. "Nah, I'm not feeling sorry for her. Un. I was just wondering what it would have been like to witness her at her true height of beauty, yeah. The moment when she blossomed right before she faded away" Sasori sighed and started to ignore his partner as he started to move on. Deidara grinned as he followed. "Come on, admit that my art is good, yeah". "I wouldn't even call it art" Sasori remarked as the two left the lair. Leaving Zetsu to dispose of the body and then be on his way.


End file.
